The field of this invention relates to trash collecting devices and more particularly to a tubular frame which facilitates the usage of a flexible walled trash bag.
Depositing of a large quantity of trash within a flexible walled trash bag is rather a cumbersome procedure for one person. Generally, this requires that the user use both hands to pick up the trash and place the trash within the bag. The bag has a natural tendency to close. Therefore, the individual is constantly trying to keep the trash bag open and at the same time deposit trash within the bag. This problem is especially accentuated when using a trash bag to pick up yard debris, such as grass clippings, leaves, plant trimmings, etc.
Previously, there have been attempts in utilizing some form of device to keep a trash bag open. However, these previously known devices have been substantially complex and comprise an upright frame which may or may not include wheels within which there is to be mounted the trash bag in an upright position in an open state. These previously known devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and not intended to be inexpensive to manufacture and, therefore, inexpensive to purchase.